Naga
|-|Naga= Naga is a SkyWing healer for Project Divinity created by Nibby the Bird. Code by Sby!!! Appearance: Naga has been described by other scientists and those who hired him as having distinct features, such as a long, twining body akin to that of a snake. It is for this reason he was often referred to, in code, as "Serpent." He possesses bright tufts of olive green fur behind his horns and on the tip of his long tail, the feather like material golding at the tips. Many think he has Pantalan blood, with "four wings," when in reality he has strong, peachy bat wings in front of pelvic tufts of maroon feathers, the color identical to the almost antler-like horns atop his head. These horns, with many spikes and branches growing along the surface, have been particularly useful in self defense. He has primarily scarlet orange scales, with constant fur like feathers growing in between, ends at his legs. Four strong limbs, long and limber, are a warm brownish gray color very similar to birds with strong, grasping talons. Long strands of fur along his upper lip, much like Chinese dragons of legend, sway beneath his constantly grimacing mouth and glaring, bird like yellow eyes. His eyes match the color of his sienna-yellow belly, which is all scales and no fur. He is noticeable. He sticks out in a crowd, with his eastern appearance. But when in the lab, his cat like eyes focus. His grey scaled talons are coordinated like little we've seen before. His speed and gracefulness in the air is enough to get by with some of the.... rougher experiments. His strong tail, almost like a RainWings, will fight anything necessary. Personality: Naga is noted as a rather typical SkyWing- attempts to be ultra masculine, gruff, hates small talk, etc. He loves his tribe and of course he was previously an army soldier. But the fact that he is with us in Project Divinity alone makes him stand out- ever since we first met him we knew there was something different. For one, some might call his behavior eccentric, for a SkyWing. He collects everything- the newspapers, the models used in simulations, coins, gems, rare flowers, everything. He adorns his dormitory with whatever he can scrounge up, with an odd desire to make things look friendlier. Perhaps it’s not for others, but for himself. After all, aesthetics are a powerful motivator, and living for years in humid ragged war tents or cramped in crumbling stone barracks will make you do whatever it takes to please yourself when you finally have the freedom. He is a prideful dragon. When we first encountered him, he seemed to be gleeful of the very fact he happened to be born into the SkyWing subspecies. Every time he gets the chance he will mention how fast, or fiery, or powerful SkyWings are, and narrows his eyes in distrust at others different from him. Maybe that isn't true anymore. Not after what he's seen. In another sense, it could be. But now, he no longer judges on the water of the womb, of the tribe of others, but the blood of the covenant, those he knows who have faced the same journeys and joys and depressions and failures as he. Still, we’ve caught the dragon observing small SkyWing traditions- he only eats roasted food, he always wants to wrap up bodies like the SkyWings, he blindly respects those older than him, and is always looking for use in the Experiments. Some of us aren’t proud of that fact. But it has its perks- like the former soldier he is, he's constantly battling for improvement, urging everybody else to strive for more and to keep pushing, pushing everything around them. Despite his show-nothing attitude, he truly does care about the experiments and we know it would utterly destroy him if something were to fail. He's seen it all too often. But Naga is like a rope. Tough, wiry, strong, binding. But he's made of lots of little, twining threads. Pull hard enough on opposite directions and the thread will slowly split and snap. Project Divinity is pulling him. It's pulling him away from the outside world, away from the tribe he values so much. Working with these experiments, being forced to care for them and keep them alive and keep them working, working to do who knows what, is hard for any dragon, and impossible for a SkyWing like him. He's down to the last thread. Relationships Naga, contrary to what we expected of a SkyWing, refuses to befriend the other doctors and healers of his status. He is regarded as an outcast among them, but is undisturbed, instead continuing to do his work silently, quietly, away from them whenever possible. When he does speak to them, he is brisk, and quiet. Maybe it's because he sees himself as a above them- or the opposite. Perhaps he fears punishment or threats, knowing what we are capable of, and smartly sticks to himself. He feels very close to all of the experiments and would probably have a breakdown if any of them got hurt. His success is tied to theirs. It's not unreasonable, when every minute of your waking life is consumed by them. His hours and days and weeks of work would be squandered by one tiny mistake- perhaps this is why the scientist is so adamant that they are cared for properly. He has written and rewritten countless logs and care details, pooling over everything the creatures themselves don't even know- the temperature of Medusozoa's tank, Adroit's molt cycles. He is the one who scrambles with his pens, he is the one who warns the others of hazardous or questionable content in the notes, he is the one who guards the folders and folders of logs, with no redacted marks or censored bits. It is true that he threatened to leave the project after numerous dead experiments, such as 3611, better known as Refraction. The only time he speaks to us- the higher ups- is when he fears that study quality and safety is compromised by more adventurous, ambitious scientists who will go the the extremes for the experiments. adroit (if ns approves): He almost sees them not even needing care at this point because of how advanced they have become. They give him hope that the project is actually working?? As a SkyWing though he sees them constantly as a weapon and is pretty dehumanizing. To him they’re just a huge battle thing waiting to halogen rather than a fragile creature needing care. Qualifications: Was an army soldier who specialized in enhancing military abilities with training and endurance exercise. Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Scientist)